Hotaru Tomoe
Hotaru Tomoe (土萠ほたる - Tomoe Hotaru) - Sailor Saturn, jedna z czterech Outer Senshi, chroniących Układ Słoneczny. Przyjaźni się z ChibiUsą, z czasem stwarza nietypową rodzinkę wraz z Haruką, Michiru i Setsuną. Występuje także jako m.in. Mesjasz Ciszy i Mistress 9. Sylwetka Hotaru pojawia się po raz pierwszy pod koniec odcinka 111 (seria S), lepiej jednak zaczynamy ją poznawać od odcinka 112. Hotaru nigdy naprawdę nie dorosła, by wkroczyć w jakiś związek miłosny. Jej dobrą przyjaciółką była ChibiUsa, a z Haruką, Michiru i Setsuną stworzyła przybraną rodzinę. Historia życia 'Przeszłość' Hotaru, będąc jeszcze małym dzieckiem, razem z matką uległy wypadkowi w laboratorium inżynierii genetycznej, w którym pracował jej ojciec. Germatoid, Daimon z Tau Nebula, użył stworzonej przez profesora Dr Suichi Tomoe eksperymentalnej przestrzeni, by przedostać się na Ziemię. Jego przybycie spowodowało potężną eksplozję, podczas której Hotaru i jej matka zginęły, a jej ojciec został ranny. Złowieszcza istota obiecała przywrócić Hotaru do życia, jeśli profesor przystanie na pewne warunki. Zszokowany profesor natychmiast się zgodził, tym samym wydając swoje ciało w ręce Germatoida, a ciała Hotaru użyczając drugiej istocie - Mistress 9. Podczas gdy osobowość Germatoida całkowicie zawładnęła profesorem Tomoe, Mistress 9 pozostawała uśpiona w ciele odrodzonej Hotaru, tylko czasami dając o sobie znać. Hotaru próbowała wrócić do normalnego życia, ale za sprawą obecności w niej Mistress 9, stała się bardzo słabowita i wątła, ze skłonnością do tajemniczych ataków. Posiadła także niezwykłe umiejętności pozwalające jej uleczać drobne skaleczenia w kilka sekund. W międzyczasie, jej ojciec postanowił powołać Bractwo Śmierci (Death Busters) i przywołać Pharaoh 90 na Ziemię, nie wtajemniczając jednak w swe plany Hotaru. W mandze historia potoczyła się podobnie, z tym wyjątkiem, że po wypadku w laboratorium Hotaru była ciężko ranna, ale nie zginęła, a jej ojciec użył swoich zakazanych wynalazków, aby zmienić ją w cyborga, gdyż tylko dzięki temu Hotaru mogła przeżyć. W mandze matka dziewczynki niestety również zginęła. 'Spotkanie Chibiusy' Z powodu swoich dziwnych zdolności i niewytłumaczalnych wahań nastroju, Hotaru (w dodatku nieświadoma do końca niektórych swoich działań) została odrzucona przez swoich szkolnych kolegów i prowadziła bardzo samotne życie w ciągłym odizolowaniu. Do czasu, aż pewnego dnia przez przypadek podczas wizyty w Juuban Natural Park poznała ChibiUsę. Po tym jak odkryła, że ChibiUsa nie boi się jej mocy, obie dziewczynki stały się przyjaciółkami. Wydawało się, że ich przyjaźń nie przetrwa, gdy Czyste Serce ChibiUsy zostało skradzione i użyte by przebudzić Mistress 9. Wraz z tym wydarzeniem prawdziwa osobowość Hotaru została przytłumiona przez jej złe alter ego, któremu udało się ukraść Sailor Moon Święty Graal i przekazać jego moc Pharaoh 90. 'Przebudzenie, śmierć i odrodzenie' Jednak Hotaru nie została do końca pokonana, w związku z czym usilnie próbowała odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Ostatecznie udało jej się to dzięki przebudzeniu jako Sailor Saturn, która zdołała całkowicie zniszczyć Mistress 9. Po zwróceniu ChibiUsie Kryształu Serca, Saturn postanowiła pokonać Pharaoh 90 używając całej swojej mocy. Jednak Sailor Moon sprzeciwiała się temu, wiedząc że oznaczałoby to także śmierć Hotaru. Mimo próśb Usagi Czarodziejka z Saturna nie ustąpiła i wskoczyła w samo centrum Pharaoh 90. Udało jej się unicestwić wroga od wewnątrz, ale, tak jak można było przewidzieć, walka ją zabiła. Na szczęście Sailor Moon udało się wkroczyć do Pharaoh 90 i wydostać stamtąd odrodzoną Hotaru-niemowlę, zanim pokonany stworek całkiem zniknął. Po tych wydarzeniach Hotaru trafiła z powrotem do swojego ojca, dotkniętego amnezją ale już wolnego od Germatoida. 'Drugie przebudzenie' Mała Hotaru przebywała pod opieką swojego ojca, do czasu gdy przybyła po nią Setsuna Meio, ostrzeżona że jej moce będą potrzebne w nadchodzącej walce z Królową Nehellenią. Zaatakowana przez lustrzaną podobiznę Nehellenii, Hotaru uwolniła swoją potęgę, niszcząc potwora i momentalnie starzejąc się o kilka lat. Przez następne dni wciąż rosła w przyspieszonym tempie, aż do momentu gdy wkraczając we wczesny okres dojrzewania, przebudziła się jako Super Sailor Saturn, odzyskując wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia. Jej moc pozwoliła także pozostałym Outer Senshi, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune i Sailor Pluto uzyskać ich Super formy, jak również przyczyniła się do powstania Eternal Sailor Moon. Charakterystyka Sailor Saturn to najbardziej tajemnicza z wszystkich wojowniczek. Niewiele o niej wiadomo. Jest Wojowniczką Zniszczenia i Ruiny. Jej przebudzenie oznacza koniec świata. W anime obudziła się pierwszy raz w serii S. Pozostałe Outer Senshi chciały ją zabić - nie mogły dopuścić by Ziemia została zniszczona. Nie udało im się, ponieważ ChibiUsa ciągle wierzyła, że pod postacią Sailor Saturn (i później Mistress 9) kryje się prawdziwa Hotaru. Sailor Moon zaś mówiła, że pomimo, że Sailor Saturn ma moc by zniszczyć świat, to przecież nadal jest jedną z Sailor Senshi. Do końca wierzyła, że istnieje inna droga by pokonać wroga. W końcu Sailor Saturn zniszczyła Pharaoh 90. Sama przy tym zginęła - jednak Sailor Moon przywróciła ją do życia jako niemowlę. W mandze Sailor Saturn przebudziła się jeszcze w okresie Srebrnego Millenium. Po wydarzeniach na Księżycu, opuściła Kosę Ciszy i tym samym zniszczyła królestwo Królowej Serenity - Księżycowe Królestwo. 'Super Sailor Saturn' Ponownie przebudziła się jako Super Sailor Saturn w pierwszej części serii Stars. Przemiana ta została ukazana w anime w kilku odcinkach. Było to częścią planu Galaxii - pragnęła ona zebrać wszystkie Gwiezdne Ziarna wojowniczek w całym wszechświecie. Gwiezdne Ziarno zostało zabrane Czarodziejce z Saturna przez Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune. Był to jedyny sposób by przechytrzyć Galaxię. Niestety i on nie powiódł się. Dwie wojowniczki zostały zabite.Po pokonaniu Chaosu przez Usagi Sailor Saturn odrodziła się razem z resztą wojowniczek. 'Eternal Sailor Saturn' Występuje tylko w mandze. Formę Eternal osiąga po pokonaniu Nehellenii. Podobnie jak innym wojowniczkom w razie potrzeby mogą jej wyrosnąć skrzydła, moc czarodziejki również ulega zwiększeniu. Evil Sailor Saturn Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Princess Saturn Występuje tylko w mandze. Jak nazwa wskazuje, była również księżniczką planety Saturn. Przemian'y' 'Anime' Nie występuje. Sailor Saturn jest najrzadziej pojawiającą się wojowniczką w anime i za każdym razem jest już w swoim fuku. Transformacja pojawia się jedynie w grach, na potrzeby których została stworzona. 'Manga' Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up! (Kryształowa Potęgo Saturna, Przemień Mnie!) 'Gry' Saturn Planet Power, Make Up! (Planetarna Potęgo Saturna, Przemień Mnie!) Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up! (Kryształowa potęgo Saturna, Przemień Mnie!) Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule''' Przedmioty Sailor Saturn'''. Uwaga tłumaczeniowa Kanji użyte do zapisu nazwiska można przetłumaczyć jako "ziemia" 土(to)oraz "kiełkować/wschodzić" 萠(mōe). Pierwszy znak stanowi również część japońskiej nazwy planety Saturn - Dosei (土星). Imię zapisane w hiraganie (ほたる, hotaru) oznacza świetlika. Galeria Dzieckohotarum.jpg Hotaru anime.jpg Hotaru-papa.jpg Niemowlehotarum.jpg Dzieckohotaru.jpg Niemowlehotaru.jpg Opetanahotaru.jpg Pu89y87oy.jpg Sailorsaturn.jpg Saturn01.jpg Super saturn01.jpg SailorSaturn Icon.png Psaturnm.jpg Saturncrystal2.jpg Sailorsaturnm.jpg Supersailorsaturnm.jpg Evilsailorsaturnm.jpg Dzieckohotarum.jpg Hotaru anime.jpg Hotaru-papa.jpg Niemowlehotarum.jpg Dzieckohotaru.jpg Niemowlehotaru.jpg Opetanahotaru.jpg Pu89y87oy.jpg Sailorsaturn.jpg Saturn01.jpg Super saturn01.jpg SailorSaturn Icon.png Psaturnm.jpg Saturncrystal2.jpg Sailorsaturnm.jpg Supersailorsaturnm.jpg Evilsailorsaturnm.jpg Kategoria:Outer Senshi Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Cyrk Martwego Księżyca Kategoria:Prawdziwe Sailor Senshi Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie